Conventionally, shields are known that protect the eyes of a user wearing a non-woven mask. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2015-142654A describes a shield provided with an attachment section that overlaps with a non-woven mask and attaches to the non-woven mask, and an eye protection section capable of protecting the eyes of a user.